Goodbye, My Angel
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Edward never came back in New Moon and only return in Forks on the day when Bella died.


**Title:** Goodbye, My Angel  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Summary:** Edward never came back in New Moon and only return in Forks on the day when Bella died.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.  
**Summary:** Edward never came back in New Moon and only return in Forks on the day when Bella died.  
**Author's Note: **I try to get this oneshot perfect into Edward's perspective of his Bella's death. So, I'm sorry if I made him out of character. I also don't exactly know the date of of when Bella was born so I just made one up. Please read and review!

Goodbye, My Angel

I stared down at her grave having a flashback of what she was like when she was alive. The first time I met her in Biology class and the last time I met her in the woods telling her my goodbye. I didn't want to put her in any more danger than she already was. I knew I didn't deserve her and she would be better off with me. For her mate, surprisingly, I would like her to be with Jacob Black who is also dead, but was probably at her side every minute of everyday.

The number one thing that I miss about Isabella Swan was that she's human unlike me and the rest of my family who are all vampires thanks to my adoptive father, Carlisle. I never wanted her to be a vampire like me...a monster like the rest of my kind. She doesn't deserve that. I want her to enjoy and experience the human life that she had like I did until I came down with the Spanish Influenza.

I was given another flashback of when I last saw her. It was at the time she was close to dying...

When I got the phone call from Carlisle that Bella is almost going to die, I felt my world was going to turn upside down and shattered into small tiny pieces. It would never be the same without her and I don't know what I would do if she died. Leaving her was the dumbest thing I could do and I regret it, but at least it kept her from being out of trouble hopefully. No matter how hard I try to protect her, trouble always comes with her in different directions and unexpected places. I wish there was something I could do to prevent her from dying, but she is at an old age where that time is coming. It is my job to protect my love, but she's dying and I've failed.

I rushed over to the Hospital and walked around looking for Carlisle. One of the nurses told me that he was with a woman named Bella. I asked if her maiden name was Swan, they answered yes so I quickly head for that room which was 305. Before I could enter Bella's room, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder - - it was not Emmett's, but it was Carlisle.

"Brace yourself of what you're about to see, Edward," Carlisle told me in his calming and smooth voice that I've known forever since I was changed into a vampire. "She's not like she was before."

"You're absolutely sure there's nothing we could do to keep her alive?" I asked wanting to be reassured before I get any of my hopes up which will come crashing down.

He slowly shook his head in his sadness that I knew he was. "There is nothing, son, I'm sorry. We've done the best we could, but there's nothing else we can do." I nodded my head so he would know that I understand his words that he's telling me.

I wish that all of this was a dream. None of this would happen. I would be still with Bella when she was young and not old and decrepit like she is now. If I could have the power to reverse time, I would, but I don't, so my wish won't happen. It breaks my non beating and dead heart that my love is dying and there is nothing that I or anyone else could do to help her.

When I opened the door, I breathed in (even though it was unnecessary) and once I looked at Bella I let it out. I watched her lying there looking like a dead corpse. I knew she was alive because I can hear her heartbeat, but it was beating slowly. One beat at a time and that made me worry about her even more. I didn't want her to die, but I can't do anything to make her young again.

I pulled up a chair and sat down silently staring at Bella and hoping that she would wake up. As I study her face, she looks so peaceful resting there. Nothing is bothering her and she still has beauty that she has long ago. I bit my bottom lip wondering if I should brush that strand of her brown hair away from her face. Her face looks so relaxed that I wouldn't dare to touch it, so I chose not to.

At the moment I've closed my eyes, my mind gave me memories of me and her together at school, in my home, and out in the woods together and even when we were in danger with the Volturi. It stopped when I snapped my eyes open staring at her hearing her stirring around on her hospital bed. She made a small and quiet moan that I could be able to hear her.

"Bella?" I asked her getting off the chair and walking closer to my love.

"Jacob?" I heard her mouth say my enemy's name aloud. I knew that she always talk in her sleep, so she must have made a mistake of who I am. In her mind and age, she probably forgot about me, but I prayed that she wouldn't.

"No, it's me," I told her calmly grabbing her by the hand and carelessly rubbing the back of it with my thumb. "Edward. Edward Cullen."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and there I saw those beautiful brown colored eyes that I missed seeing so much. I haven't seen that color brown in a long time. "...Edward? You're...here? You're..." I saw her hand going to touch the left side of my cheek. "Real?" She looked at my face and was continuing to gently stroke my cheek.

"How can that be?" Bella asked as she breathed out the question out from her system. She seemed so exhausted of doing everything and there was nothing that I could do to make her have more energy inside of her. The doctors and nurses are supposed to be taking care of her so why aren't they doing their job?

"It doesn't matter," I told her being honest with my response. It would be a long story to explain, and I knew there wouldn't be enough time to tell her all of it. "I'm here now." I closed my eyes letting myself enjoy this last moment I will ever have with her. This is one of those times that I wish I could know what she's thinking. Reading her mind so I would know all of her thoughts and memories. Hers is one that I can not read and it always drives me mad that I can't.

When I heard her make a loud sigh, I began to worry and flashed my eyes open to see her. Worriedly, I was beginning to wonder why she had done that and thought she had died. I don't want her to leave earth yet...not now since I am with her. This is my last moment to spend time with her and I want to make the most of it.

Looking back at her, I saw that she only closed her eyes. Her breathing was slowing down and so was the sound of her heartbeat. It was starting to get tremendously slow. I was starting to worry for her and felt her hand slowly drifting off of my cheek. "Bella?" The monitor that was getting the track of her heartbeat was slowing its pace too. It kept doing that for a few seconds, until it stopped.

That's when I knew Bella...died...

"Bella?" I asked her name louder and more concerned than I was when I first realized it was happening.

All of a sudden, Carlisle was the first one to enter the room. It seemed there was no time to ask questions as he shoved me out of the way and started to watch over Bella. Later, all of the nurses and doctors came in and did the same thing. I made my way to the exit and waited in the waiting room for what Carlisle has to say to me about Bella.

There, in the waiting room, I saw Rosalie sitting on chair reading the Cosmo Magazine that was laid out in front of her on the coffee table. When I entered, she looked up at me asking. "Did she make it?" From hearing her voice, it surprised me that she actually cared if Bella died or not. I remember from the first time I've met Bella and took her over to the mansion, her and Rosalie didn't get along so very well. Now that she's old and died, she suddenly cares for her. Maybe it's because Rose knew Bella was going to die any minute. Even though the thought brought anger to me, I tried to convince myself that wasn't true and Rosalie was being her usual self.

"No," I fought to say but actually did without stumbling over that single word. I sat next to my sister and hung my head down at the thought of my precious Bella died. If I hadn't left her, none of this would happen. It was my own fault that she died...I hate myself...

I felt Rosalie's hand touched mine and soothed me. "I'm sorry, Edward." She apologized to me though there was no need for her to say an apology when she hadn't done anything unlike I did. "You haven't done anything wrong, you know that, right?" She asked me as if she could my mind, but I knew she doesn't have the power to do that. I made a lazy shrug and just letting her words going straight through me as if I was invisible. "Don't blame all of this on yourself. Please? You've done nothing wrong." Her words do not faze me whatsoever.

"I know." I've told her, but in reality, I don't know. I don't care what she says; Bella's death is my fault. When she was still a teenager, I could've prevented this from happening and I would give her wish that she always wanted. She wanted to become one of us, a vampire, but I wouldn't let her have just because I didn't want to be like us.

Rosalie slowly let go of my hand and continued to read her magazine. Minutes later, we heard the familiar footsteps of Carlisle that he was entering the waiting room. I immediately stood up and hope that there would be a chance Bella would survive, but I doubt my hopes would come down in any second than I expected. "Did she make it?" I asked the same question Rosalie asked me earlier.

When Carlisle shook his head, I knew what that meant and so did Rosalie. She didn't make it. "I'm sorry, Edward," Even though I couldn't predict the future like Alice could, I can tell I will be hearing those words a lot today. "We've done everything we can."

The flashback ended and here I was standing by at her grave. Quietly mourning over death as I'm sure the rest of her relatives did yesterday, a few hours, or long ago. I took an unnecessary sigh and stuck my hands in my pockets after I checked what time it was on my watch. I was going to go hunting with my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, today, so I shouldn't be late. They understood why if I was late because today is the anniversary when Bella died. I took one last look at her grave then fled the cemetery.

_**Isabella Bella Marie Black - Swan  
A loving daughter, best friend, wife,  
and mother.  
August 12, 1990  
May 10, 2087**_


End file.
